Jungle journy
by Solarlay
Summary: This isnt my story, I’m putting it up for a friend with sight problems, so all © goes to him. enjoy


Daniel sears jungle jerney

introduction

It was a while since Daniel's last trip and he really wanted to get going again on holiday.

Luckily he got a call from Nadia

"we're going to Africa!" "wanna come?"

Daniel said he would come.

he started packing again. Gosh…his second holiday in the space of months

This time he was flying on Dwaggie airlines a new air service.

Daniel had to meet him at Waterfall city!

Dwaggie airlines was cool! Daniel had never been on such a good airline

even his last trip on Britania wasn't that good!

Soon we were there. he was met at the African airport by Nadia and off he went to the jungle tent.

Yes Daniel was staying out side! It wasn't really to his liking.

When he went to the far of island he had to stay in a tent and he and Lianne hated it.

Not to mention the cave

he was staying for 14 days so here goes

Today was his first full day in Africa. he was busy meeting all the natives. There was this girl called Angela who he really liked.

She said that she had come from england and that she had brort some of her frends with her. She introduced Daniel to David and Dwaggie the owner of Dwaggie airlines.

After a breef introduction Angela took him out on saffary for the first time

"wanna go on saffary?" said Angela

"yes I'd love it!" said Daniel

"come with me and I'll take you" said Angela

Daniel took Angela's hand and they went to saffary

"this is saffary" announced Angela "what do you think?"

"you've been here before?" asked dan "you seem to know it all!"

"yes I have I love saffary!" said Angela

"it's my first time on saffary" said Daniel

he didon't know howlong we spent at the saffarry but a long tine

back at camp David is preparing lunch

skips merrily passed David and joins Angela in her tent

"so it was cool hah?" questions Angela

"yey…it was grate" said Daniel

Daniel feels hungry so goes to find David

Angela stays in tent and thinks about the day

mean while David wonders about what to make

does nothing caus he has no idea what to eat in the jungle

"what should I have?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzz!a fly…yuck!

David points at the fly

"shoooioiooioioioi!

ah…fly in his mouth

Dwaggie gets ready for another flight

"come on?" he said

feeling chalinged Dwaggie wishis he could come to Africa

just then

"I'm looking for the way to Africa"

"who are you?"

"count olaf"

"I don't think I know you!"

"doubt it. I need to find Daniel and all that lot"

"are you sure you're not playing games with me?"

"nope there expecting me"

"I'm sure we can get you there just wait and I'll take you to the jungle"

meanwhile Angela just got a message on her mobile

"hi Angela  
this is Dwaggie

I'm bringing count olaf to the jungle

Be waiting to meet him at the airport exit

Regards

Dwaggie"" she reads the message again and again until she decides that there is nothing she could do caus she couldn't get to the gates from there.

she shows no interest in the message and deletes it

does not do any thing else

David is struggling to get fly out of his mouth

"go…a…way you wretched fly!"

fly eventually goes and he is stuck once again wondering what to make

Daniel is getting ready for dinner finds extra food and brings to the cooking clearing

"David?"

David nods at dan and asks what he's brort

"oh…sausages! I've made a fire not far from here and we can cook them"

David snatches the bangers and starts putting them on the fire mean while Daniel waits in the back ground looking up at the flames

"why are you not helping me with the food?"

"I'm just looking around the jungle"

"I thort you did that this morning?"

"yes I did but I'm doing it again"

"where's Angela?"

"oh! She's in a tent at the other end of the jungle"

"cool! What's she doing?"

"dunno"

"well can we go and look for her"

"I'll go David you need to stay here and look after the food"

"rite o I'll stay here while you find Angela"

dan goes of David stays and watches the food

later

"food's ready"

"the sausages are done already?"

"yey I'm starving!

"okay where will we eat?"

"first night so let's eat here"

sure enugh all of them sat down and ate there meal

"so" asked Daniel "what do you think of the jungle?"

"it's okay!"said David "I would prefer to be in England but still here is nice!"

the meal was a pleasant one. Every one enjoyed it and there wasn't any flies!

"coolies!"said Daniel "no flies to bother us!"

"yes that's cool!"said angela"very good we can eat our meal in peace!"

"gosh…I'm tired"

"me as well how about you David?"

"oh no! I'm going to explore the tunnels and caves that are around here"

"oh can't we wait till Tuesday?"

"I'll go now and if it's safe we can all go"

every one except David goes to bed

it's getting dark in Africa. Angela and Daniel are already in bed but not David

he hurries along the jungle path to see what he can find

"owowow!"

he bangs his head on some thing.

he nurses his head painfully

"ouch"he exclaimed to him self

soon he came to a rocky cliff

down he went not thinking about where it would lead all he knew…he was lost!

morning sun streams in

"howdy Angela"

"hi dan!"

"should we go and wake David?"

"no he'll get up when he's ready we don't want to disturb him"

"well what shal we do?"

"let's go exploring. Remember all those caves and tunnels?"

Daniel shakes his head

"better not we're wait for David's feedback and then decide"

"okay…cool"

"Angela?"

"yes"

"got any choccy?"

"of corse why?"

"oh I'm starving! Last night I had far too little"

Daniel and Angela share some choccy

"there Daniel. Feel better now?"

"sure Angela much better for a real snack"

"thank goodness for that"

"you can say that again"

Angela puts the choccy away

"isn't it boring out here in Africa"

"it certainly is"

"there's nothing to do."

"welcome to the jungle is it?" asked olaf

#"don't be horrible olaf! You know we're all scared" said David

olaf gives a nasty smile

"rosa didon't see you here! What brings you to the far reaching of Africa"

"olaf brort us here!" said rosa David how did you get here"

"oh I flew! Dwaggie airlines…it's really cool!"

"it is?"  
"yep it's one of the best"

"talking of Dwaggie where is he!"

"don't know. Listen olaf really got us in to this. We need to get back up to Angela and Daniel"

"so you can get back to Angela and Daniel"

"yey…we're get back some how"

"I'm gona stop you! I brort you here and I'm gonna make sure you're all never see Angela and Daniel again"

"you mean pig! We have a rite"

"you do? Sorry…it slipped my mind!"

ferce laugh from olaf

"why did you bring us here?"

"caus…o..just for fun I suppose! Perhaps I should bring the others down"

"you can't. you don't know where they are"

"no but I can find them as easy as boarding a plane"

small smiles over the joke

it's now mid day. Angela and Daniel are getting really worrid about David. he hasn't turned up

"I think we should try the tent now!"

"yes okay I'll go!"

(comes back

"he's not there"

"any note?"

"nope"

"settled we won't go exploring"

"but we need to…"

interruption by clap of thunda

"better go"

"where?"

"just come on in the tent"

"that's not gona…."

another loud clap of thunda

"this is it. We're done for!

"come on Angela we've got to find David"

"okay okay we'll find him if it takes all day! But…where to start!

"the jungle path"

"caus of the caves?"

"exactly now come on!

times ticking on. It's now 4.00 on the second day

"oh please leave us alone you horid man"

"no! you have to understand I want to take you all back to the USA and keep you hostage"

"it's not fair! We're down here and all our friends are out there!

"it's okay emily! We'll get them back some time even if we have to stay longer"

rosa gets up and walks over to where David and emily are

"listen the people at the top are lost and we're lost at the same time"

"so it is equal?" said emily

"exactly! If only there was a way"

they all sit down and think

Angela and Daniel had eventually decided to walk along the jungle path. They thort it might lead them to David but what they didon't know was about others. Count olaf had told the others about the captives at the top but it seemed Daniel and Angela were in the dark

"gosh. We've been walking so long"

"yes I'm getting very tired now surely we're near a resting place!"

"I don't think so! At least not for a while yet"

"we've got to get there soon"

they both reach a cliff

"you go down the cliff"

"let's rest"

"rite! Anyway…it's krist knows what time"

part 2 coming!

"gosh…..do you think Daniel and Angela are okay up there with out us?"

"rosa…..don't worry! There fine at least…..i hope!" emily tried to asure her

"well you've hoped too far" said olaf

olaf storms in to the room

"you are all here till furver notice"

"what ever olaf! We don't have to do what you say!

"oh no?"

"try us!"

"okay….here goes!"

olaf laughts and then goes to get a gun

it's sunny in the clearing

"Angela?"

"yeh?"

"I'm starting to get worried! I don't know some of the people down there but rosa and David"

"stop it! I have an idea"

"what's that?"

"we can find Dwaggie and he can help us"

"but isn't he down there to?"

"don't think so! I think he can help us for sure!"

"and just exactly how sure are you?"

"Dwaggie airlines"

"Dwaggie airlines?"

"well he can fly down in the plane and then every one can get on bored!

"but what about olaf?"

"like he's going to get on! Dwaggie's that sort of person who protects his frends not hurt them!"

"I suppose you're rite" 

"come on let's go!

"and now I pronounce the death ofum…who first……ah…rosa what about you!"

"no way! You'll have to go home and get kestrel first! I'm not leaving with out my sister!"

"oh that's the girl who comes on the dragons lair isn't it?"

"yes she doesn't want to be caught"

"what's going on ey?"

"leave out of this Dwaggie this is me and rosa 1 on 1"

the others waiting get nervers David longs to just carry the others to safety

"now I will tell you once more! If you….."

olaf falls and splashes every one on the service. Dwaggie has an idea

"wait here! I'll quickly go back to where Dwaggie airlines is and we can fly to the top"

"wow that's so cool I've been longing to get back!"

"well now nothing will stop us will it"

soon the airlines are ready and each person climbs in one by one

back at the jungle path Daniel and Angela are getting tired.

"honestly why are people so naughty? All my friends are down there!"

"you only know one and that's not exactly magic is it!"

"gues it's not!"

back by the river rosa is struggling to get in to the plain. Meanwhile the others are safely in the plain.

"hurry up get in the plain" said Dwaggie

"I can't get in"said rosa

"hang on……I'll come down and help you!"

rosa was thrilled. While David emily and Laura were all ready in the plain

"hey David..sit in the plain"

rosa managed to get 8in

"and now"announced Dwaggie "we're going on Dwaggie airlines"

so picture! We've got 2 englandns scared stiff an Laura and an ongoing rendition of no me creo nada (a east African song)

"can you all just shut up!"said rosa "count olaf…"

to late. Just then olaf managed to reach the plain

"I will know fly with you and um…."

Suddenly ythe plain fell backwoards and every one fell in the water!

Unfortunately David and rosa got in to a bit of an argument and started trying to drown each other and then…

Rosa drowned

"rosa?"asked Dwaggie

no anser. The water remained silent and still Dwaggie was getting increaseingly worried about rosa so he decided that David should take her to sure

"hurry up hurry up"said Dwaggie "yo 2" he points to the other 2 englandns (emily and Laura)"hurry up we're going!"

Dwaggie pulls every one to safety and starts the engine of the airline once more!

"rosa's dead"announced Dwaggie "why bovver putting her back in the plain"

every one looks shocked.

Meanwhile rain is falling on the jungle path. Angela and Daniel find a shelter just near the elephant's

"well here it is"said Daniel"hey Angela lend me the choccy"

Angela looks in her pockets for the choccy.

But for some reason it's not there! She starts hunting every where

"it must have fallen out on the jungle path"Angela said "it must have"

Daniel looked out the window the rain was hard against the sill and the path looked black and forbidding

"we can't go now"Daniel said "we have to stay here!"

Angela agried. They decided they would and wait for the rain to stop.

All this rain also meant problems at the other end. Dwaggie was relying on the slippery ground to take off.

"oh bovver! Why does it have to rain and spoil our escape plan"Dwaggie said

suddenly the sky grows even darker. A storm starts and it seems the whole jungle is lit up with messages saying things like "go back" and "not this way"

night falls. The storm is still at it's full force destroying every thing and every one face to face. you could be on Dwaggie airlines or yoyu could be with Daniel and Angela in the shelter but nothing could keep you away from the storm.

Angela woke up to a fairly cloudy day. Apparently they had slept all night in the little shelter and were now ready to continue there quest!

None of the choccy had been found so it looked like there would be no food for a while.

They both left the little shelter and decided on the pathway leading to the rite. Little did they know that around the next corner lived a scary man. A very scary man who Angela and Daniel would learn to fear greatly

Hardkick was his name. he lived with his mum kiva and his sister amber. His dad stefan was away at the moment doing important work at a far off place known as the outer island.

They came on the door

"any one in there?"Angela asked

the door opened and some one came out

"I am Hardkick"said Hardkick "why are you here?"

"we have some people down at the jungle!"said Daniel "rosa Dwaggie and every other person who lives in a square mile of here!"

"okay!"said Hardkick "I'll join you on this quest and we'll see what we can do"

meanwhile Dwaggie had almost givin up on the airlines they had figured that rosa was not dead at all. She had just been shocked by the water.

"come on every one"said Dwaggie"it looks like we'll have to swim for it!"

"no way!"said Laura "I can't swim!

"I think it's a good idea"said rosa "now come on! Dwaggie…..lift us in"

back on the jungle path Angela Daniel and Hardkick were all walking along the path. Daniel and Angela never did get a chance to see Hardkick's family but Hardkick did say that perhaps when every one is saved he would take them back.

"so where do we go now!"asked Hardkick

"I don't really know"said Angela !"surely they can't be far"

soon the came to a huge gate

"oh dear…should we go through the gate?" said dan

"I think not! My name is Chad and I warn you this gate will lead you to nothing but doom"

meanwhile back at the jungle Dwaggie was slowly but surely getting every one to swim. The latist development was the fact that rosa was afraid of the water. Even though some of her friends were there she didn't really fancy swimming back to Daniel and Angela and anyway….she didn't know where they were

fortunately that was about to change. As the day ended Dwaggie and the others heard a scream

"what's that?"asked rosa

"I havn't a clue!"admitted Dwaggie "but I'm sure we will find out!"

"let's go"said David "see what it is"

of vcorse it was the others. Some how they had come in to contact with a slope…a deep slope with not much escape. Daniel had found it. He and Angela were going to go down while Hardkick checked whever it was safe but Hardkick wasn't aware of how near they were and crash! They all fell down the slope

about 1 mile away Chad was thinking about what he'd said. Really he thort I could at least help with the situation so he started back towards Hardkick and the others.

Back at the jungle the clearing where every one had started was quiet. It seemed that Dwaggie and the others had swam up towards the jungle path.

And it was true every was swimming up the streamy type thingy to the path

"isn't the water cold?" said rosa

"yes it is"said Dwaggie "but it's our only escape plan!"

now it was about midnight on day 4 and it looked like it would be one busy night!

Day 5 was a raver poor effert from every one. No one even tried to rescue any one. Hardkick how ever! Was still worried as he didn't know any thing on this until yesterday

For a few days all was normal and every one kind of slept whever it was in the pool or in the jungle path.

On day 8 how ever! Dwaggie noticed that they were swimming in to sharkies

(the following quote to avoid the language that Dwaggie used)

"oh no! can't beeleve this! Sharks"

"I'm sure they won't get us"said rosa "we're doing well in finding each other"

"sure are"said Dwaggie "let's hope we're okay"

some one else who was having problems was Chad. He was meant to stay at the gates but after deciding that it was best to help Hardkick's lot he had left the gate and now any one could walk in.

sure enough while Chad was talking to Hardkick the gate began to swing open and in walked the count

"so! How's it all going!"he said

"we've got help from Hardkick"Angela said "he's helping us track down the others"

"is he really! Oh I'd love to see him try! Where are the others?"

"how are we meant to know"said Daniel"could be any where!"

every one watched as the count reached in to his bag and pulled out some choccy

"any one fancy some choccy?"

"yes please!"said Daniel "I love choccy!"

"don't take it!"said Angela "it looks dangerous"

"what's so dangerous about choccy?" Daniel asked "I think it will be alrite" and he reached out to grab the choccy!

Back at the river Dwaggie was really looking forward to returning to the top!

"we've still got a long way to go"he said "any way emily you have been quiet every thing okay?"  
"it is all well!" said emily "getting bored here now!"

"all this?"asked rosa

"you know"said emily "for the last I don't know how many days we've just waited and waited"

that is why I didn't go in to account of day 6 and 7. firstly nothing happened and next it would be pointless unless you like reading stories that send you to sleep or some thing

back at the path Daniel had eaten the whole bar of choccy! He was starting to feel really ill!

Just then Daniel felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around!

"Daniel it's lianne! Remember when we were cast away on that island….."

"yes"said Daniel "but where did you come from"

"well marma duke utoraptor met me and apparently she knew you were here"

even Angela was puzzled. Hardkick just looked on!

"carl told her!"

"any way I know where they all are! I've got a map!"

meanwhile at the jungle airport nadia had heard of the news. She had been waiting at the airport as a backup and now she was flying back to England with…she hoped every one

Dwaggie how ever was having more problems! Emily had been grabbed by one of the sharks what she was about to descover was that sharks were leathal!

Time moved on slowly but surely the sharks kept on coming emily kept on complaining and as for rosa David and Laura they were talking about other plans!

"next month"rosa was saying "I'm going with Angela haris who used to be a member of hour community college and we're going on a diving trip"

"wow how boring!"David said "I don't think I'd like that! Anyway marian's taking me fishing""

"cool!"said rosa "I've always wanted to go fishing is it near here?"

"no!"said David "it's just of factory tour 4d gosh….that place is magical as well!"

"it is?"said rosa

"yes! One day I'll take you there!"

emily meanwhile could hear friendly laughter coming up from the water

"hey all of you"she said"take a look"

they had swam through Chad's gate with out knowing and now Chad was angry!

"emily"called Dwaggie"that's not what you think!"

"it's not?"she asked"where are we!"

"we went through Chad's gate"said Dwaggie "oh dear we are in trouble!"

"no we're not"shouted David "we can't be in trouble that bad"

"why's that ey?"asked Dwaggie

"because"said David "we can just swim back you stupid fool"  
emily stopped looking at the sure and swam quickly over to David

"how dare you!"she said"speak to Dwaggie the mayor of england like that!"

"the mayor of england?"David asked

"I am!"admitted Dwaggie "that's why I run Dwaggie airlines the fastest air service in the world!"

"a service that can't even save us?" questioned emily

"well I mustt admit"said Dwaggie"bad wever is not good for dragon flights!"

they all laughed! 

Mean while back at the top Hardkick had got a call

"gosh…"he said "that was amba on the phone! She wants me to come home now"

"she does?"said Angela"you can't help us any more?"

Hardkick frouned

"no"he said "I must leave"

meanwhile the quietest girl in this story nadia was on her way to the police. She was going to capture count olaf

she arrived at the police station and told the police officer named stiletto about what had gone on. He said he would call his frend Christopher and he would drive up to where she said.

Soon the police were on the road. They had to appoint a new driver as Christopher could not drive they had this yong girl driver known as KREN. She was a very good driver and she could drive quite fast as well

And now for a bit about count olaf he had just got a phone call from esme sqola his girl frend to tell him that he was due home in a while. Elly count olaf's sister was waiting for him so that the 3 could see elly in her school play.

"okay love I'll be home in a moment!"he said!

It's a waste of time going in to to much detail about the further events of day 8. 4every one kept on trying to save each other but what is about to happen will make your blood run cold!

Olaf was just returning home! On the way home he had noticed rosa was standing in the road!

"why ya standing in the road?"

"I"said KREN "happen to be a police officer you're under arrest"

olaf grabed KREN pulled her aside made her sit down and strangled her. Olaf had no regrets as she died rite in front of his eyes!

Meanwhile there was a problem. Emily really wanted a drink and come to think of it so did Dwaggie but as you know they were a long way yet from a tap.  
So  
It was decided that perhaps they would try and find some. Very…un,..wise!

Back at the top Daniel and Angela were getting increasingly tired.

"our holiday's nearly over!"said Angela "and we have found no one!"

I might as well skip here to the account of the final day.

Day 14 (forget the boring bits)

So…let me start again. Day 14 was a happy day for all. First count olaf was captured and taken to the outer island and secondly…

"gosh"said emily "we must be near…….."

"what?" said Angela "I'm sure I can hear…."

"emily"said Daniel and ran down to the lake. Rosa David Dwaggie Laura and emily were all there. Apparently Chad and lianne had both helped them in there own ways. Chad by showing the way amd by lianne's map

they were wet tired and smelt heavily of the sea.

"we've been doing a lot of swimming"groaned Laura "I can't…."

"okay enough. Tell us when we're back on the plain"said Daniel

"okay"said lianne"I'm taking them to my tent and while I'm there emily and Dwaggie want a drink!"

"don't we all"shouted David and the went in the direction of the tent

now unless you are very interested in the drink it is no reason I should continue

but I'll tell you this

soon nadia came.  
"  
scome you lot to the airport"she said

emily just sat there crying

David went to see what was up

"what's up?"she said tears filling her eyes as well "arm't you happy to leave?"

emily did not move but she said

"David…..i really like the jungle and um…..i've just felt at….home….here" and she started to weep uncontrollably

"emily"David said sternly as she moved closer"you would think it's our last holiday but…..come on let's go back and look for next year!"

the force of David's words made emily move slowly towards the exit. To be honest our emotional girl of the story had really had enough

"we're now going back"announced Dwaggie as they boarded Dwaggie airlines

but there was one girl our emotional friend who did not board. No she really wanted to stay in the jungle and she just wouldn't board  
1 hour later they had got her on board and the airlines were going!

With the African sun fading in the distamce emotions running high in every one and the prospect of returning to the outer island I guess I would not have liked to be on the plain at that time!

Back at waterfall city every one was silent. Once agin the holiday was over. It was really sad I know and even…it seemed the airport was crying to.

Every one went there own ways.

And as for emily she just left with Dwaggie back to the outer island.

"why you coming with me?"he asked

"I will come and help you"said emily

"do what?"

emily laughed "help you stupid person! Dwaggie…..thanks for the jungle"

look out for Disney:a child's perspective


End file.
